darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Knight Waves training ground
The Knight Waves training ground, also known as the "Camelot training room", is a miniquest located on the top floor of Camelot castle. Players must have completed the King's Ransom quest to enter. A squire standing outside the door of the training room will explain how the training grounds work. Players must successfully defeat the eight Knights of the Round Table. Players are allowed to use any style of combat, however Summoning, Prayer, binds and stuns are not allowed and will not work. As well as doing damage, each knight drains certain combat stats (Attack, Defence, Strength, Magic and Ranged) by 5 upon hitting the player. Each knight is harder than the preceding one and will hit more accurately, thereby draining combat stats faster. The Knight Waves Combat strategy Important! Binding, stuns, prayer and summoning will not work! Do not bring items for these! Players with 65 Defence, as required for King's Ransom, and 65 Attack and Strength (or Magic/Ranged) should be more than capable of completing the miniquest. The knights do not hit very high, but every hit significantly lowers the player's respective skill levels, as shown in the table above. Players should bring approximately 10 monkfish and restore potions. Since a restore potion will raise all lowered combat stats by 10 + 30% of maximum level, you can drink a dose just before your stats go under half of your maximum level. If you allow your stats to drop too far below, you will not be able to use abilities, strike high enough or frequently, and will use more food. Since stats are only depleted when a knight successfully hits a player, tank armour, such as Barrow's equipment, should be used as it will provide the strongest defence. Also, shield is preferred over two-handed weapons the same reason. Rejuvinate is also useful because it also fully restores all lowered stats. There are no spots to safely attack the knights, but careful luring can allow the knight to be stuck between one of the pairs of training dummies near the door. This can allow Regenerate to be used. In an emergency, resting can restore 1% of life points every 6 seconds and combat stats can be allowed to regenerate. If doing this, be sure to land an occasional attack on the knight you are facing-if you do nothing for long enough, the knight will disappear and you will have to start over. Your attack stats are only drained in two of the waves, while magic and range stats are drained in 6 waves, so it is advisable to use melee - with restore potions only needed for waves 4 and 6. It is possible to kite the knights with magic or ranged and effectively take no damage (and therefore no stat reduction). To avoid the knight, run around the room from corner to corner in the widest possible path, and at each corner click the knight so that your character will turn back and attack. You will only have time for one shot and must already be running to the next corner by the time the attack animation plays to avoid being hit by the knight. This method is extremely long and arduous and only recommended if the player runs out of food and/or potions during the last one or two fights. Players will retain their lowered life points and stats if they exit the miniquest early. It is therefore recommended that when battles turn sour, players should allow themselves to be killed, as opposed to leaving via the exit, as it is a safe minigame. If players leave or die, they will have to start all over again. It is also possible for a final hit to land just as the exit is used, unsafely killing a player outside the room. Upon successfully completing the battle, your stats will remain lowered. Remember to restore these, or allow to regenerate, prior to engaging in other activites. Rewards This miniquest can be done only once. Players cannot reenter the training room if they've already completed the challenge. * 20,000 Attack experience * 20,000 Strength experience * 20,000 Defence experience * 20,000 Constitution experience * 20,000 Ranged experience * 20,000 Magic experience * Four new prayers: Chivalry (level 60), Piety (level 70), Rigour (level 70) and Augury (level 70) * The ability to change one's spawn point to Camelot, as an alternative to Falador, Lumbridge and Soul Wars. Players can access this feature by choosing Camelot from the drop-down menu that appears when you choose which items to keep. Trivia * If you die in the training room, the death music that plays when you die will play twice. * Sir Gawain wields a halberd, but if players take cover behind the dummies, he isn't able to attack them, even though all halberds have a two-square reach. * Sir Lancelot wields a sword that resembles the old version of silverlight. He also attacks at around the speed of a dagger or scimitar, which is slightly faster than the other knights (who attack at the speed of a longsword). * If you talk to Merlin straight after he sets your respawn point to Camelot, "Nothing interesting happens" appears in the chat box. The same thing is achieved when talking to Arianwyn straight after completing Regicide, as well as when trying to talk to Barnabus Hurma after completing Zogre Flesh Eaters. * The Camelot training room is required to be completed for Nomad's Requiem. This is because you need to unlock Piety, which has the use in Nomad's Requiem of preventing damage and stat drain from the haze. * Every knight attacks with a slash sound, even Sir Pelleas who wields a warhammer, and Sir Kay who wields a mace. It is unknown whether this is intentional. See also * The Knights of the Round Table * Nomad's Requiem Category:Wikia Game Guides quests